


Come Home

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, My First Work, dont hate me, hint bad ending, ready the tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungkwan waits for hansol to come home. he still waits for him to come home even though he knows he'll never come home.</p>
<p>she's singing "baby come home" in a melody of tears while the rhythm of the rain keeps time - jet pack blues, fall out boy</p>
<p> * this fic is based on jet pack blues by fall out boy so listen to it while reading i guess *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic that is posted here so i hope you like it 0u0

taking a walk after the sun had set while it was raining wasnt the best of ideas but was the only idea seungkwan could resort to. the silence of the house was too much to bear now that he's gone. seungkwan grabs a long black coat, the last gift he could receive from the boy. 

seungkwan steps out of the house, the falling rain embracing the jeju-do boy. taking walks after sunset helped seungkwan find his peace of mind. why after sunset? because the colours of the sunset would bring back the memories seungkwan was trying to forget. the curly haired boy walked by the roadside, behind the white double lines that lined the street. he needed an escape. an escape from the violent ringing in his head that drove him mad. an escape from the silence of what used to be filled of chattering with a loved one.

seungkwan walks into the park where his loved one confessed to him. the park where he'd wait for his love one to come home so they could walk home together, hand in hand, the orange sky behind them. he waits in the heavy downpour. no matter how long he waits and prays for him to come home, it'll never happen.

"baby come home quickly" seungkwan laughs to himself knowing he won't come home anymore. "come on hansol, come home please. i beg you." tears cloud his vision and begin to fall together with the rain. every drop matching with the pace of time.  
***  
hansol remembers. seungkwan always waited at the park for hansol to come home from the studio. spamming the rapper with tens of messages of "hurry up im starving!" or "baby come home quickly!!" and "hansol come home".

the american boy was unsure. did he really love the vocalist? was their relationship platonic love or romantic attraction? did he only care for seungkwan because he didn't want to be alone. hansol remembers. nearing the park bench and hearing the island boy singing softly "baby come home" repeatedly.  
***  
it was raining on that fateful day. seungkwan begged hansol to stay home as it was raining too heavily outside. hansol persuaded saying he needed to record his part on the very day. seungkwan didnt want to be alone on the night that marked three years of their relationship.  
***  
hansol and seungkwan shared everything. as long as the two were together, their fingers interlaced with one another. everyone supported the two of them and the god of love played well with the two. but the god of death thought otherwise.

the sweetness didn't last long. frequent fights didn't occur between the two unlike most couples. a beautiful lie hansol told and seungkwan unknowingly following hansol's plan tore them apart. but not all plans end well.

the last thing hansol saw were bright lights not his precious island boy's brown eyes. last thing he heard were skidding of tires not the vocalist singing to him and saying "i love you".  
***  
name of victim : hansol chwe  
cause of death : hit by a car which skidded due to heavy rainfall  
time of death : 8 p.m.  
other items found with victim : a ring with the name "boo seungkwan" engraved in it


End file.
